


How to call your lover?

by dies_dandles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Just as it says in the title.





	How to call your lover?

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are already fluff, but really this is the fluffiest fluff I've ever written. I'm a bit shocked, tbh.
> 
> A little play on languages, really. Got the idea from a translated Chinese BL novel, where the ML calls the MC baby and kitten.  
> I don't usually write such fluff (I mean, even my teeth are aching after this), but I had to get this out of my system.
> 
> The pet names and their meanings are in the end notes.

‘Shăguā’, Guang Hong said, gently punching the boy lying next to him on the shoulder, ‘Do we have to do this now?’  
  
‘Yes, we do’, Leo laughed, ‘Come on. What do you want to call me?’  
  
‘Leo.’  
  
‘Nope’, the taller boy answered, rubbing his nose on Guang Hong’s cheek, ‘something softer.’  
  
‘Qīn’, Guang Hong said, a pink flush appearing on his round cheeks.  
  
‘Anything else?’ Leo asked, smiling gently.  
  
‘Băobèi’, the boy mumbled, blushing adorably crimson.  
  
‘I like that’, Leo said turning on his side to look at Guang Hong. ‘Baby, isn’t it?’  
  
Guang Hong nodded, pulling a pillow over his head to hide his embarrassment.   
  
‘Anything else, cariño?’ Leo asked, tugging the pillow to see his lover’s honey coloured teary eyes.  
  
Guang Hong shook his head. Nothing he would say aloud, not yet anyway. Leo could see that he wasn’t saying all he was thinking and he knew that the taller boy would force it out of him somehow.  
  
Smiling his soft smile, Leo leaned to kiss Guang Hong’s forehead. ‘Bicho’, Leo purred, ‘What aren’t you saying? I know you want to.’  
  
Guang Hong loosened his hold on the pillow and let Leo tug it away from his face.  
  
‘Come on, nene’, Leo persuaded, raining little kisses all over the other boy’s plump cheeks.  
  
‘I’m not saying it”, Guang Hong whined.  
  
‘Mmhm, saying what, tesoro?’ Leo teased, hovering his lips over Guang Hong’s, who couldn’t help but reach up and pull the taller boy in for a long, lingering kiss.  
  
‘Xīngān’, he whispered against the soft lips, and – surprised – Leo sat up.  
  
‘Really?’ he asked, pulling the other boy up, too.  
  
Guang Hong felt he could evaporate from the embarrassment. He didn’t think Leo would know that word. But he did. Of course he did, and the meaning behind it.  
  
‘Oh, mi vida”, Leo sighed, and pulled Guang Hong to his chest, hugging him tight. Leo continued whispering endearments in Spanish for a while, and Guang Hong was completely lost in the pink haze inside the warm room.

**Author's Note:**

> Shăguā - literally 'silly melon', English equivalent could be dummy or silly, used to playfully scold a SI.
> 
> Qīn - apparently the closest equivalent is 'bae' and it's a popular way to refer to your lover.
> 
> Băobèi - baby, literally, but it's also used like in English to refer to your lover. It's very cheesy, though, so of course GH is very embarrassed to say it.
> 
> Cariño - honey/love
> 
> Bicho - bug. In this context it's meaning is tiny/cute.
> 
> Nene - baby
> 
> Tesoro - treasure
> 
> Xīngān - literally 'heart and liver', someone you can't live without. Much like the English 'heart and soul'. Very intense, and only reserved to those who are extremely precious to you.
> 
> Mi vida - my life, meaning kind of the same as xīngān, don't you think.
> 
> Feel free to correct and make suggestions.  
> Could even make this into a little series, if I get into a fluffy mood; you know, different couples giving each other pet names... Hm, maybe.


End file.
